Last Time
by alphayamergo
Summary: We grappled for a minute, and then I felt fangs against my neck. I froze, waiting for the bite." Post BP, written before SB and LS came out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

I was walking in the woods – Lissa and I were staying in a motel, just coming back from our mission to find Robert Doru. Grant, that guy the queen lined up to be Lissa's guardian, was back with Lissa. I needed some air.

"Roza." The cold voice behind me made my skin crawl. I turned quickly, already fingering my silver stake. A loud crack of thunder boomed around us.

"Dimitri," I replied, taking a step toward the Stigoi. No turning back now. Either Robert was right, or he wasn't. Of course, the whole meeting a _Moroi_ Ms Karp while coming back had been very reassuring. But anyway.

Dimitri gave me a twisted smile, which kind of re-enforced the whole "Strigoi are evil incarnate" thing. The storm that was coming steadily toward us in the background didn't help much either.

"I guess I've infuriated you enough for you to want to kill me by now?" I asked, a mocking tone in my voice that surprised me. The wind blew, picking up the golden brown leaves that were littered on the ground and flicking them toward us.

"No," he replied, and my heart sank slightly. Okay, more reason I _have_ to beat him. I have so not gone through everything just to be turned. It was out of the question. "Why would I come after you if not to awaken you?" Dimiti continued.

Well. "…Because I'm completely and utterly impossible so you hate me for it?" I offered, jumping backwards as he made his first swipe. He still managed to hit me, and I staggered, nearly falling over.

I lunged at hit, throwing a punch. He deflected the punch rather easily, which annoyed me. I snapped a quick high kick, hitting him in the chest, but he merely flinched before grabbing my foot before I could bring it back down. He twisted my leg, causing me to fall. I crawled backwards, praying I would be able to get back up before Dimitri bit me.

I let down my walls, letting the ghosts have their fun with Dimitri. They mobbed him, giving me time to scramble back up and catch my breath. But some began to turn on me, as I knew they would.

"Go," I whispered, and they all disappeared. Dimtri smiled harshly again, and I punched him, getting the first blow in this time. I decided I was going to have to speed this up, knowing Lissa and Grant would come looking for me soon. I kicked him again, trying to distract him so I could stake him. My stake struck out, but he turned just in time, making me hit his shoulder. He snarled in pain, and I punched him again.

Rain began to pour down around us, but it wasn't falling lightly – it started heavy. It quickly maddened the ground, making it harder to fight well. But it helped a bit, because apparently Strigoi can slip.

I kicked him, hitting him in the knee. He responded by punching me, which sent me sprawling in the mud. Dimtri was quick to follow. We grappled for a minute, and then I felt fangs against my neck. I froze, waiting for the bite, but suddenly Dimitri was jerked back. I quickly scrambled back up, to see Grant fighting with Dimitri, Lissa looking on from the tree line. I threw myself back into the fray, but Dimtri was hard to take down.

I staked Dimtri, actually reaching his heart this time. He fell, on his knees first, but I caught his shoulders before he could go face first into the mud. I pulled the stake out as Lissa ran over.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked anxiously, her hair sticking to the sides of her face. She touched my cheek, where I had a cut from falling, and I could feel it heal. She turned to Grant, healing his injuries. I kept holding on to Dimitri as colour slowly returned to his cheek.

"Is it working?" Lissa asked. I nodded, glancing down at the spirit charmed stake.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why exactly stand around, watching a Strigoi's body? Why aren't we calling the alchemists?" Grant's question startled me, before I remembered he had no idea what was going on. Lissa led him off a metre or so, explaining what exactly was happening.

We waited a while. Grant eventually took Lissa back, and I sat in the mud, hating that I had to sit in the rain. But I didn't really care all that much – I think I was just fussing because it's actually more boring than you'd think when waiting for the love of your life to wake up, not a Strigoi anymore. Yeah. Time goes about as fast as a turtle when it's dawdling.

Dimitri's eyes flickered open. His eyes were a familiar brown, with no red. His expression was no longer cold and calculating, and his skin was tanned. I threw my arms around him, no longer caring about my mud-stained jeans or the fact it was raining. Dimitri hugged me back, murmuring my name in Russian again and again.

Dimtri broke that embrace, bringing his face closer to mine. I had time to think, _Oh, jeez. What a cliché, _before our lips met.

And then there we were, kissing in the rain.

**A/n: Okay, how many of you actually thought I was going to kill him off? Go on, be honest. And, yeah, I know, such a cliché, as Rosa noted. :D**

**Any good?**


End file.
